ussoapoperasfandomcom-20200215-history
Eckert family
The Eckert family is a fictional family on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Family Members: First Generation: *Fred Eckert (deceased) *Lena Eckert (deceased) Second Generation: *William "Bill" Eckert (deceased) *Jennifer "Jenny" Eckert *Patricia "Pat" Spencer (deceased) *Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer Sr. *'Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Spencer' Third Generation: *Sylvester "Sly" Eckert *Paul "P.J." Hornsby Jr. *Valerie Spencer *Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Spencer Jr. *Ethan Lovett *'Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer' *'Caroline "Carly" Benson' *Barbara Jean "B.J." Jones (deceased) *'Lucas Jones' Fourth Generation: *'Aiden Spencer' *'Charlotte Cassadine' *'Rocco Falconeri' *'Michael Corinthos III' *Morgan Corinthos (deceased) *'Josslyn Jacks' *Wiley Cooper-Jones (deceased) Fifth Generation: *'Jonah Corinthos' Family Tree: Unknown man (deceased) * m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Fred Eckert (deceased) *** m. Angela Moscini 19??-19?? (deceased) **** c. Bill Eckert (died 1993) ***** m. Nancy Eckert 19??-19?? (died 1991) ****** c. Sly Eckert **** c. Jenny Eckert ***** a. Jack Kensington ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ***** m. Ned Quartermaine 1991-1993 ***** m. Paul Hornsby 1994-2015 ****** c. P.J. Hornsby (born 1996) ** c. Lena Eckert (died 1963) *** m. Tim Spencer 19??-1963 (died 1963) **** c. Pat Spencer (died 2015) ***** a. Unknown man ****** c. Valerie Spencer **** c. Luke Spencer ***** m. Laura Webber 1981-2001 ****** c. Lucky Spencer (born 1985) ******* m. Elizabeth Webber 2005-2007 ******* m. Elizabeth Webber 2007 ******* a. Elizabeth Webber ******** c. Aiden Spencer (born 2010) ******* m. Siobhan McKenna 2011 (died 2011) ****** c. Lulu Spencer (born 1994) ******* a. Dillon Quartermaine ******** c. Unnamed child (died 2006) {aborted} ******* s. Valentin Cassadine ******** c. Charlotte Cassadine (born 2009) {carried by Claudette Beaulieu} ******* m. Dante Falconeri 2011-2016 ******** c. Unnamed child (died 2012) ******** c. Unnamed child (died 2012) {carried by Maxie Jones} ******** c. Rocco Falconeri (born 2013) {carried by Britt Westbourne} ******* m. Stavros Cassadine 2013 (died 2014) ******* m. Dante Falconeri 2016- ***** a. Holly Sutton ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1983) ****** c. Ethan Lovett (born 1987) {given up for adoption} ******* m. Maya Ward 2010-2011 ***** m. Tracy Quartermaine 2005-2010 ***** m. Laura Webber 2010 ***** m. Tracy Quartermaine 2010-2011 ***** m. Tracy Quartermaine 2014-2015 **** c. Bobbie Spencer ***** a. John Durant (died 2006) ****** c. Carly Benson (born 1970) {given up for adoption} ******* a. A.J. Quartermaine (died 2014) ******** c. Michael Corinthos (born 1997) {adopted by Sonny Corinthos} ********* m. Nelle Benson 2018 ********** c. Jonah Corinthos (born 2018) {switched at birth} ******* m. A.J. Quartermaine 1999-2000 (died 2014) ******* a. Sonny Corinthos ******** c. Unnamed child (died 2000) ******* m. Sonny Corinthos 2002-2005 ******** c. Morgan Corinthos (born 2003, died 2016) ********* m. Kiki Jerome 2013 ******* m. Lorenzo Alcazar 2005-2006 (died 2007) ******* m. Sonny Corinthos 2007 ******* m. Jasper Jacks 2007-2013 ******** c. Unnamed child (died 2008) ******** c. Josslyn Jacks (born 2009) ******* m. Sonny Corinthos 2015- ***** a. D.L. Brock (died 1985) ****** c. Unnamed child (died 1983) ***** m. D.L. Brock 1983-1985 (died 1985) ***** m. Jake Meyer 1986-1987 ***** m. Tony Jones 1989-1996 (died 2006) ****** c. B.J. Jones (born 1986, died 1994) {adopted} ****** c. Lucas Jones (born 1989) {adopted} ******* m. Brad Cooper 2016- ******** c. Wiley Cooper-Jones (born 2018, died 2018) {adopted - switched at birth} ***** m. Stefan Cassadine 1996-1997 (died 2003) Category:General Hospital families